Secret!
by VampyDeadly
Summary: This wasn't planned and he didn't see it coming but somehow they ended up here. WARNINGS :Smut,yaoi, boyxboy No flames please you were warned
An: I'm not even going to pretend I had a plot. This was just pure smut out of frustration. Pairing will be revealed at the end of the story.

And I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

Secret!

This wasn't planned and he didn't see it coming but somehow they ended up here. With Tino a moaning sweaty mess, being fucked into the mattress. He wished he could blame it on the alcohol but they hardly drank. There was really no reason or explanation. They simply started and didn't stop.

Tino played the scene over in his mind again, trying hard to focus. But the constant thrusting and perfect aim had all thoughts flying from his mind. But he forced himself to remember. To make some sense of how they got here. He remembered being in the living room catching up on some reading. He had just finished up a light lunch and was relaxing for the evening. When a hard knock came at the door. A guest was unexpected but not unwelcomed. He invited him in and offered a drink. They talked and joked like normal. Making small comments here and there on their fellow countries. Tino excused himself and went to the bathroom. When he exited he was pushed up against the wall. Soft lips pressed against his hard.

Tino moaned in surprise as a slick tongue lightly teased his lips. Slowly coaxing him to part his. When he did another moan slid past his lips. Soft and muffled as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tino had no clue what to do. Its like his brain had just froze and his body was acting on its own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Lips moving slow and sensually chasing all rational thoughts from his mind. His fingers played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Tino felt him shiver and his hands move lower down his body. Softly caressing the small of his back. Before groping his ass and pulling their hips flush together. Moans were now leaving his mouth freely as he lightly grinded against him. Both their erections now obvious to each other.

His lips pulled away and traveled down his neck. Making his skin feel hot and tingly. A gasping moan slid past his panting lips as teeth teased and nipped at his ear. Making his hips flinch forward and grind against the hard bulge pressed against his. The deliciously hot friction made them both moan and suddenly Tino felt impatient. He ground his hips again harder and begged in a needy voice "please." He felt the shoulders he was gripping onto shiver before he was lifted up. His legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Lips once again pressed against his own. Kissing passionately and hungrily. His moans being devoured by the hungry mouth against his. Hands blindly reaching behind him trying to pry the door open.

Tino giggled lightly at the obvious impatience only to let out a startled yelp as his ass was slapped hard. His face turned red when the same hand began to caress the bruised cheek. Making him wiggle uncomfortably as he twitched inside his pants. That were getting tighter and tighter. He heard a deep chuckle next to his ear and squeaked when a hand roughly stroked his clothed hard erection from behind. His breath turned into soft panting as he shifted his hips, trying to get more friction. Tino moaned in frustration when the hand moved away and a soft click was heard. The door opened and the pair were quickly in. Tino once again pressed up against the wall. But legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. He moaned into the crock of his neck as strong hands roamed his body. Making him feel hot all over.

Tino softly kissed, licked and nipped at his neck. Soft groans leaving his mouth as he kissed just under his ear. He was slowly turned around and placed on the bed. They wasted no time in shedding their clothes. Tino's shy demeanor gone and replaced by pure lust and need. As he reached for the waist band of his boxers, his hands were lightly pushed away. Tino blushed and let his hands fall to the side. Watching as he was slowly undressed. His panting coming out heavier, his cheeks getting hotter with every twitch his body made. He sighed when the garment was finally pulled off. Noting how slick he was with pre-cum, the tip dripping lightly.

Tino gasped loudly when his tip was licked roughly. Causing more translucent liquid to drip out. He looked down at the mischievous blue eyes looking up at him. A soft smirk playing on his lips as his tongue lapped up the spilled liquid. Tino moaned and buried his hands in soft blond hair. Rocking his hips lightly as he was sucked roughly. "oh god please." He begged desperately trying to get more from that sinful mouth. He was rewarded with another deep chuckle before he was surrounded in hot heat. He screamed and arched his hips, driving himself in deeper. He tightened his grip on the soft hair and groaned when the sucking became much harsher. The sounds of wet lips sucking made his face turn deep red and his hips twitch. It felt so good and wrong at the same time. His body felt like it would burst into flames in any second.

Tino moaned and tugged harshly on his hair trying to pull him away. The message got through and he was released with a wet popping sound. That only made his face redder if that was even possible anymore. "turn around." He said in a deep lustful voice he's never heard before. Tinos stomach jumped as he flipped over onto his hands and knees. Hands placed themselves firmly on his hips and pulled out. Making his ass stick out into the air. Tino let out a startled moan as he felt his tongue slide across his hole. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as he felt the wet appendage tease his ass. Licking and pushing past the tight muscle. His breath came in shuddering gasp as the tongue moved away and was replaced with cold slick finger's. Forcing himself to relax he groaned at the feeling of having his ass stretched as it sent odd waves of pleasure. As the fingers slowly stretched and stroked him, he felt like he should do something in return.

Tino pushed himself up on shaky arms and said "let…let me pleasure you." He said with red cheeks. The fingers stilled inside him and slowly pulled out. Tino gasped and slowly turned himself around and kneeled. Taking the hard and hot erection of his partner in his hand he gripped it firmly and stroked slowly. Getting a soft hiss in return. "Tino!" He groaned grabbing the back of his head and pushing him down slowly. Tino getting the message let himself be pushed down and opened his mouth. Taking the throbbing length in he sucked on the head. Getting a deep moan as encouragement Tino took more of him in. Sucking and twirling his tongue around as much he could take in. "Oh Tino." He moaned, hips twitching and fingers digging into his scalp. Tino took this as a sign and sucked his cheeks in and bobbed his head. His hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. Tino moaned around the hard dick that twitched on his tongue. Making him twitch in response. He felt the hand in his hair grip tighter and pull him away. He gasped for air only to yelp as he was pushed down face first into the bed.

Ass in the air and a hard cock rubbing against his ass frantically. He moaned as hot breath whispered against his ear. "I can't wait anymore." Tino groaned and bit his lip wanting nothing more than to be filled. "do it…please." He gasped and wiggled his ass, feeling the hot tip press against him. He groaned and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He gasped as he was finally filled. Slowly and a bit painfully. He moaned softly at the stinging feeling, half in pain and half in pain. He started at a slow pace. Going faster at every moan that tore threw his lips. Tino gasped as the pace was now hard and fast. His chest and face scraping against the cool sheets. Tino panted softly till a harsh thrust had him screaming and seeing stars. "again…again please." He didn't even know what he was asking for but he wanted it. He was swiftly flipped onto his back and entered roughly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Moving their hips in sync Tino was in blissful heaven.

He moaned loudly, his face flushed red as his body rocked back and forth on the bed. His fingernails digging into his hard broad back with every thrust. Body drenched in sweat, quivering and back arching off the bed. Love marks littering the smooth pale skin of his neck. His thighs shook as strong calloused hands held them apart. While strong determined hips moved harder and faster. Making him feel hot pleasure course through his body. He could feel it he was so close. With one hard and precise thrust Tino screamed in fucked out bliss his surprise lovers name. "Mathias!"

Tino moaned loud and hard as Mathias hips jerked shakily as Tino clenched around him. With one last thrust he pulled out and came on Tinos shaking thighs. Stroking himself lightly he groaned and fell off to the side. Covering his sweaty brow with his arm. They took a minute to catch their breaths before facing each other. Tino looked away embarrassed will Mathias smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. Cuddling him close to his warm body. Tino smiled and hugged him back resting his head on his shoulder. The two fell into a deep sleep both feeling satisfied for some reason.

Nothing happened and nothing changed. Tino didn't feel any different towards Mathias except for the occasional blush at the mention oh his "nice little ass" as he likes to call it. He only ever brings it up when they are alone. And they sometimes secretly share a quick kiss or make out. But nothing has really changed.

And that's just fine.

An: Yeah I don't know what spurred this to happen. I just get so frustrated when I can't find stories of crack pairings so I make them myself. ^~^ I didn't want to revel the pairing till the end of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review if you did or didn't. Helpful criticism only please.

….XOXO….


End file.
